


What He Wants

by KliqzAngel



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M, Minor Angst, Pre-Slash, Presumed UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KliqzAngel/pseuds/KliqzAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick waits and wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Wants

Nick sat in the break room listening to Greg and Warrick chatter, paying only half attention to what they were talking about as he waited. His life lately had become a complex game of patience as he waited for his chance. His need grew with every passing day that it went unfulfilled. His eagerness to possess that which he craved so desperately had reached the point where it almost over ruled every other thing in his life.

He wanted to touch. He wanted to taste. He wanted to know what it felt like to be buried so deep that he could be sure they would never again be two separate individuals. He wanted to know what those eyes looked like, eyelids half closed heavy with passion. He wanted to see those hands clenched, sheets twisted in his fists. He wanted to know how his body would taste, sweat and cum covering his flesh, quivering in the throes of his release.

He needed this knowledge more than he’d ever needed any other. When he lifted his head he realized he was alone. Greg and Warrick only a memory as the remnants of their coffee cooled and the paper they’d been picking through lay waiting for the next person to come pay it some attention. Nick would have to continue to wait until he could find a way to combine his wants and his needs with his dreams and his passions, all centering around one man named Greg Sanders.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of several older fics that I have decided to post to AO3. They've resided for years on my personal archive, but I am thinking of getting rid of it. I want to make sure some of them are posted here. So, if you think you read this or some others I am posting over the next few days somewhere before... you probably have. They were also posted on LiveJournal.


End file.
